onigiri
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Aku tidak suka onigiri."


**Kono Oto Tomare © Amyū | Chika Kudo x Satowa Hozuki | I gain no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: a lil bit OOC maybe?**

* * *

"Aku tidak suka _onigiri_," Satowa berkata datar. Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat siang, dan dirinya serta Chika kini berada di atas atap sekolah.

Diam-diam, mereka sering menyelinap di sini untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu dan memakan _bento _bersama. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada yang lain, ya. Soalnya ini adalah_ quality time_ yang sangat sulit untuk didapatkan.

Sebab setiap waktu berlatih tiba, mereka tidak banyak berinteraksi (dalam hal romantis, tentu saja.) Terlalu fokus dengan latihan, serta anggota klub _koto_ juga belum ada yang tahu jika mereka menjalin hubungan.

Chika mengangkat sebelah alis, "Apa? Aku membelikanmu ini karena kukira kau akan suka."

Pemuda itu heran, karena salah satu makanan favoritnya yaitu _onigiri _tercinta ternyata tidak disukai oleh gadis itu. Padahal rasanya sangat nikmat. Satowa pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup jika belum pernah mencicipinya.

Sebenarnya, tiap hari mereka selalu bergantian dalam membawa bekal untuk disantap berdua. Dan kali ini adalah giliran lelaki bersurai _blonde_ untuk melakukannya. Sayangnya, selera gadis itu yang terlalu tinggi, juga terkadang sulit dimengerti, mampu membuat Chika sering merasa kelimpungan. Seperti saat ini.

"Suruh siapa tidak bertanya? Aku kan tidak suka nasi yang dingin."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bilang. Toh, mereka juga membuatnya saat masih hangat."

"Tapi sekarang itu sudah dingin, _aho_."

Mendengar dirinya dikatai, perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

Satowa ikut kesal mendengar nada suara pemuda itu yang mulai meninggi, "Ya sudah! Makan saja semuanya! Lagian pasti kau membelinya saat sedang diskon di _minimarket_ dekat rumahmu!"

"Haaaaa? Memangnya kenapa kalau diskon? Tidak ada racunnya juga, kan?!" Chika makin tersulut emosi.

Perempuan bersurai panjang kembali menanggapi, "Saat giliranmu tiba pasti kau selalu membeli yang diskon!"

"Masalahnya apa kalau masih bisa dimakan!" Lelaki bernetra coklat tak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Mereka masih berdebat.

"Aku juga tak memaksa!" Si pemuda balas berargumen.

Satowa tambah naik darah, "Habiskan saja oleh dirimu sendiri!"

"Akan kulakukan!" Chika segera menjawab.

"Lakukan saja! Aku juga tidak lapar!"

Setelah puas saling memaki satu sama lain, keduanya kini terengah-engah. Ternyata capek juga berteriak di siang bolong begini.

Namun sepertinya kita sudah tahu pemenangnya siapa. Sebab saat ini, Satowa merasa dikhianati oleh omongannya sendiri. Meski tadi ia berkata tidak lapar dengan lantang, toh, perutnya tak bisa berbohong.

Bunyi, "_Kruyuukkk_," panjang alarm tanda minta diisi membuat mau tak mau gadis keturunan Hozuki itu mengalihkan pandang. Wajahnya senantiasa merona merah.

'Sial, kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini sih? Dasar perut penghianat!' Batinnya kesal.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Chika yang juga bisa mendengar suara perut gadis itu dengan jelas, kini terdiam sebentar. Sebelum sebuah tawa kemudian pecah dari bibirnya.

"Pfftt hAHAHAHAHA, itu yang dibilang tidak lapar?" Seolah tak mempedulikan rasa malu Satowa, pemuda itu tertawa dahsyat sambil menutup bibirnya. Mencoba menahannya meski sedikit.

"Tidak lapar, eh?" Ucapnya masih berusaha menahan kekehan.

Sedikit merasa kesal, selebihnya malu, Satowa akhirnya berbicara, "Aku ingin ke kelas."

Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, sebelah tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu dicekal oleh pemuda itu.

"Hey," kali ini, tawanya sudah benar-benar berhenti, _"Gomen."_

"Eh?" Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan? Atau tadi ia hanya berhalusinasi bahwa pemuda itu meminta maaf?

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau tak suka nasi dingin," Chika berkata, kali ini nadanya jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, "Aku sendiri tak mau kalau harus makan sesuatu yang tak aku suka."

Meskipun _onigiri_ adalah makanan favorit baginya, akan tetapi tidak untuk gadis itu. Ini sama seperti jika dirinya harus memakan makanan yang terasa pahit. Tentu saja ia ogah.

Lelaki itu kemudian terdiam sejenak, "Sepertinya waktu istirahat masih tersisa dua puluh menit lagi. Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan ke kantin sebentar. Mau makan apa?"

Lagi, Satowa mengerjap. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas kini terangkat menuju dahi milik Chika, menyentuhnya pelan dengan telapaknya, "Kau... sehat?"

"Haaa?" Nyaris saja pemuda itu kembali tersulut emosi, sebelum kemudian tersadar, "Tentu saja!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, merasa sedikit lucu akan sikap pemuda bermarga Kudo, "Aku ingin _melon pan__," _ujarnya sembari menarik tangannya dari dahi Chika.

Sebenarnya, Satowa ingin sekali memakan _manju_, namun mengingat di kantin tidak ada yang menjual makanan satu itu, ia pun merubah pikirannya.

Kali ini, giliran pemuda bernetra coklat beraksi, "_Roger_!" Ia berkata sembari mengusap lembut surai Satowa.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: glad i can finished this! prompt: "I bought this because I thought you'd like it." this is special for you, thank you for your reply on my mf. hope you like it! 3


End file.
